Titanic
by Sheyluv
Summary: Based off the movie, with some plot twists. UsUk pairing c: Rated M for future chapters.


(( This is based off the movie, with slight twists to the plot c: ))

The twenty-three year old male watched the water move a bit sighing heavily under his breath. Gazing up, he saw in the distant the figure of arather large ship headed directly for the dock. Slowly rising to his feet and dusting off his outfit, he looked over to the others who also waited for the ship, his emerald green eyes landed on a paticular male. He had seemed rather enjoying himself, talking with some brunette haired female. The Brit narrowed his eyes a bit in disgust turning his head away to see the boat had already been at the dock and luggage was being boarded onto the ship. Once all luggage was on, then the people were ushered on in groups and within minutes everyone was now on the ship. Wandering off, he gazedout to the water. Leaning against the icy-cold railing a soft smile formed on his face. The reflection from the sun onto the water shined brightly, and made his emerald green eyes seem a bit brighter. Closing his eyes momentarily, he began to get lost in thought over many different things. A light frown formed on his face, remebering how he hasen't seen his French fiancee since he was talking to that female from earlier. 'Damn that frog face...He always makes promises yet ends up going off to do something else leaving me alone. I swear I don't see why my parents thought this marriage would be a good idea'he thought, growing more and more annoyed by the minute. Feeling something warm on his shoulders, his eyes snapped open to gaze over and see a rather large jacket was placed on his shoulders. Turning, his eyes instantly landed on a pair of the babiest blue eyes he ever seen in his life. The eyes seemed mesmerizing to the Brit, and he couden't help but keep his gaze locked on the taller male in front of him. "Hi there! I'm Alfred"the male greeted, a smile forming on his face as he held his hand out in front of him. Looking down, the Brit took hold of his hand, noticing how Alfred's hands were slightely bigger then his own. They had a tight yet gentle grip, tight enough to give a firm handshake yet gentle as well as not to hurt the other person. "My name's Arthur"the Brit muttered in responce, looking back up to gaze at the male.

"Arthur...That's a nice name dude!"he responded, gazing to the Brit who blinked a bit curiously "umm...thanks?"he muttered in responce. "Anyways dude, I noticed you were shivering so keep my jacket on for the night"he responded with a warm smile. Turning on his heel, he began to walk off breaking the trance the Brit had seemed to be in. Shaking his head a bit, he looked away "but..How am I supposted to return it?"he questioned the male, who seemed to stop walking as he spoke. Alfred glanced over his shoulder flashing Arthur a smile "Will see eachother again!"he responded as he began to walk off. Gazing back over, Arthur noticed the once shining water now reflected the light shade of the moon. A shiver ran up his spine, as something grabbed hold of his shoulder making him quickly turn to face Francis. "Oui, Angleterre where have you been? and where did that god awful jacket come from?"he questioned seeming rather annoyed with the Brit. "I was cold, so a friend let me borrow it. May I ask where in bloody hell have you been?"he questioned in responce, crossing his arms tightly over his chest shooting the French male a glare. "Whatever you say. I'm not in the mood to argue"he responded turning and walking off. Sighing lightly under his breath, he turned to face the water once more "bloody hell...why must he be so damn difficult?!"he questioned walking off. He walked through many rooms, not paying much attention to the people he passed by not really caring to talk to anyone right now. Heading down a flight of stairs, and reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a key unlocking a door. Steeping into the room he smiled lightly gazing around at how roomy it was.

Placing his hands on the tie he wore, he undid it setting it on the dresser. Kicking both shoes off and setting them down neatly beside the dresser he slid his overcoat off placing it on a nearby chair. Hurriedly taking his shirt off, he folded it up neatly setting it on a table sliding his jeans off and folding them up as he set the shirt down. Walking over and moving the covers to the side a bit, he sat down flickering the light switch off. Resting his head on the pillow, he brought both legs under the blankets and curled up shutting his eyes hoping to get some sleep that night.


End file.
